


The Fan and the Fiction

by Nightowl03



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider W (Double), Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Holy Water, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prank Wars, Some Plot, The girls are totally for it, Writing bad fanfictions about each other, chase is an innocent boi who deserves love, gou needs holy water, haruto's hard life, kouta's life is hard, koyomi's just rolling with it, nitoh lowkey ships him and haruto, philip just wants to bring happiness to everyone and it kind of backfires oops, the kamen rider club gets scared thanks to fanfics, the riders are scared for life thanks to the fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightowl03/pseuds/Nightowl03
Summary: The Riders decide to prank each other by writing fanfictions...about each other. Chaos quickly takes over.





	1. sento makes an account

**Author's Note:**

> Um...this is just something for fun since it's been a while and I really some humor in my life. Please enjoy!

Sento could feel his eyebrow twitching as he read over the stories that were listed under some website called AO3. Most of the stories were about him. And Banjou. Usually doing something very dirty. Sento was certain that he would need gallons of holy water to cleanse his eyeballs and soul of the words he just read.

 

“These fangirls sure have some dirty minds” muttered Sento. It made him a bit uncomfortable that people seemed to believe he and Banjou had raging boners for each other all the time. Like seriously? Couldn’t two guys just be good friends who promise to always watch out for the other without people assuming they were ‘more than friends’? Besides, Sento had had his eye on someone for a long time now. If only she would stop making coffee and cooing over her stuffed rabbit toy long enough to notice his affections for her.

 

A new one popped up. The author was called…cantwaittobeking and the story was named _A Lost Love._ The note said something about adoring the Sento/Banjou pairing and how they had so much chemistry that they just needed to marry already. Sento knew he shouldn’t have clicked but he did. And he nearly exploded at the content. 

 

_Sento moaned loudly as Banjou ruthlessly fucked him from behind. It had been so long since they had last seen each other…which was five minutes ago but felt more like five hours._

 

_“You’re mine” snarled Banjou, teeth sinking into the tender flesh of Sento’s neck. Sento’s eyes rolled back from the pain and pleasure coursing through his skin._

 

_“All yours” whimpered Sento._

 

The story had many hits and kudos and a couple of comments. Some of which caught Sento’s eye.

 

gatestohell: WTF Sougo?

 

cantwaittobeking: I saw the stories and had to hop on board.

 

wozlovessougo: WONDERFUL MY LORD! TRULY AMAZING! AS EXPECTED OF MY KING!

 

visioninwhite: you three need Jesus

 

orangeboi: you called?

 

Sento growled. Who knew that Sougo could be a little asshole? Without a second to lose, Sento made an AO3 account and started typing up a story. He smirked as he hit publish. There! That would teach Sougo not the mess with a genius. Sento closed his laptop and prepared for the shit to the fan.


	2. sougo loses his head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT A SLUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to squeeze in some Tsukuyomi/Sougo in there for the hell of it.

Sougo woke up the next day to find Tsukuyomi looking at him with wide eyes. He jumped back a little, shocked by having her face so close to his. It made him blush a little.

 

“Something wrong?” ask Sougo, attempting to brush his bedhead down. Tsukuyomi sighed and handed him her tablet. It was opened to the AO3 site and a new story was listed under the Kamen Rider section. Written by someone called yourfavoritegenius and dedicated to cantwaittobeking. Sougo swallowed nervously as he read over the content, almost puking from what was typed up.

 

 

_“Harder Geiz! Fuck me like you mean it!” gasped Sougo as Geiz roughly slammed himself into the tight heat that was Sougo’s ass._

 

_“So damn tight” grunted Geiz. His fingers were digging into Sougo’s hips, surely leaving behind bruises that wouldn’t fade for weeks._

 

_“Don’t leave me out of this” called Woz as he walked over, stark naked. Woz stuffed his hard dick into Sougo’s mouth and groaned as Sougo started sucking his cock like he was born to do it._

 

_“Such a pretty little slut” cooed Woz._

 

Sougo screamed and nearly threw Tsukuyomi’s tablet out the window. The comments seemed to love it and many of them were praising the writing.

 

“IM NOT A SLUT!” shrieked Sougo. Who the hell was this yourfavoritegenius person anyway and how did they know about him? The comment section was full of adoring fans, all of them screaming over how much they loved the story.

 

yourfavoritegenius: Glad that everyone liked the story. I might write another one.

 

gatestohell: pls stop

 

yourfavoritegenius: never

 

visioninwhite: ya’ll nasty…but please write another one.

 

Sougo couldn’t believe Tsukuyomi would betray him like this.

 

“Why are encouraging this!” wailed Sougo as he rolled around his bed and kicked his legs. Tsukuyomi sighed and sat down, waiting until Sougo had calmed down enough so she could place his head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, watching his eyes close as her nails lightly scratched his scalp.

 

“Well, …it’s not like those fangirls are going to write any fanfics about you and me. As far as they’re concerned, all the males in Kamen Rider are gay for each other and whenever the two main rider and secondary rider have a face-off, it equals sexual tension that can only be resolved by fucking” said Tsukuyomi in a matter-of-fact tone. Sougo sighed and rolled over so his face was resting on her stomach.

 

“I’m not a slut” whimpered Sougo, arms wrapping around Tsukuyomi’s waist. She patted his head.

 

“Of course not” replied Tsukuyomi. She then spent the rest of the morning cuddling Sougo and telling him what a good boy he was. But in the back of her head, she had a strange feeling that someone else was stirring up trouble.


	3. once upon a time, not long ago, emu was a hoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CR questions whether Emu was a hoe or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss writing about these babies so much.

The CR was quiet and for once in her life, Poppy was happy for silence. Everybody’s lives had gotten busy in the past few years and she found herself running around as Asuna trying to get the work done to the point that she was tired at the end of each day. So it came as a surprise to her when her peaceful me time was ruined by one Nico Saiba charging up the CR stairs with her phone in hand. Emu was right behind her, bright-red face and stammering over his words.

 

“POPPY! EMU’S CHEATING ON YOU!” screamed Nico so loudly that birds flew off the trees outside. Poppy stood up, shock was written on her face. 

 

“I’m not! I mean, the story says I am but I’m not!” said Emu, frantically trying to do damage control. Hiiro suddenly appeared behind him.

 

“I didn’t know you were a cheater,” said Hiiro as he sat down and started munching on a slice of cake. 

 

“He’s also a hoe” added Kiriya who came from nowhere and was reading the document on Nico’s phone with a big smile. Emu looked ready to melt into the floor.

 

“Emu! How could you cheat on Poppy?!” asked Parado as he appeared in the room with a flurry of red and blue pixels. Somehow, Poppy and Parado had become besties and even if he was Emu’s Bugster, Parado had grown protective over Poppy and the idea of his host cheating on someone he considered a sister made Parado ready to throw some hands.

“I DIDN’T CHEAT” yelled Emu. Poppy blinked at him before holding out her hand.

 

“I want to read it,” said Poppy. Emu shook his head frantically but Nico handed her phone over and to Emu’s horror, she started reading it out loud.

 

_Emu was a hoe. He couldn’t help it. That was just the way he was born. Now that he was doctor, he had even more excuses to be a hoe. He would drop his files in front Hiiro with a sly “oops” and bend down, careful to make sure his beautiful ass stuck out as he scooped the papers up. Hiiro would red and stutter as Emu winked at him and strutted away._

 

_Emu had a girlfriend but he didn’t care about her. Why be straight when you could easily gain the eye of the some of the hottest doctors in the whole country? So Emu, being the hoe that he is, would shamelessly flirt with every nurse, doctor, and intern he possibly could, usually within eyesight of Poppy._

 

Poppy paused her reading and gave Emu a dangerous look. 

 

“It’s not true! I would never hurt you like that” said Emu. Parado snatched the phone out of Poppy’s grip and started reading.

 

_One day, Emu found himself bent over the table in the CR while Kiriya ruthlessly fucked him from the back. It felt so good to have a thick cock plunging in and out of his tight hole that Emu was sobbing from the pleasure._

 

_“Yes! Oh God yes!” moaned Emu. “Make me your bitch Kiriya!”_

 

“I need holy water” muttered Nico. Emu’s face looks ready to explode from how red it had turned. Poppy looked torn between wanting to strangle him and wanting to throw her phone out the nearest exit. Kiriya was grinning, taking the whole thing in stride.

 

“Oh there’s more,” said Parado with an evil smile.

 

_Sometimes Hiiro would fuck him in the bathroom of CR, while everyone else was at the table chatting. If Emu was really wanting to live his best hoe life, he would invite both Taiga and Hiiro over to his small apartment for some “fun.”_

 

_Two cocks were better one after all._

 

Emu screamed and grabbed the phone. He stared at the title of the story, _The Hoe Life with Emu_ and glared at the author’s name. For some reason, he felt like he knew the author.

 

“Who wrote this?” asked Nico.

 

“Someone going by the username of….imgoingghost,” said Parado. Emu froze. There was only one person he knew of who would use such a name. It was payback time.

 

Sitting down at the table, Emu opened his laptop and logged into his AO3 account. If Takeru wanted to play then Emu was all game.

 

“Emu, what are you doing?” asked Poppy, much calmer than before. Emu paused his typing to give her hand a quick squeeze.

 

“Just some payback. Takeru’s going to wake up to a lovely surprise tomorrow morning” replied Emu.

 

Everyone slowly backed out of the room. 


	4. takeru, makoto, and alain are 'just bros'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takeru wakes up to something he never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had way too much fun writing this one.

Takeru woke up to the sound of giggles and typing coming from the living room. Sleepily, he walked out and found Akari and Kanon sitting around Akari’s laptop with big grins on their faces. 

 

“Good morning Takeru!” exclaimed Akari, trying her best not to let her laughter out. 

 

“What’s got you two all giggly?” asked Takeru. Kanon smiled at him and gestured for him to come closer.

 

“Chloe sent us this story this morning. It’s about you and Onii-chan” explained Kanon. She paused, then sent Takeru something that looked like a smirk. “I had no idea you and Onii-chan were so…close.”

 

Takeru was confused. “Makoto is one of my best friends. Why wouldn’t be close?”

 

Akari snorted and slid her laptop over to him. “Apparently, this person thinks you two are way more than just good bros.”

 

Takeru leaned in and started reading the words. He felt his face turn cherry red and his word got stuck in his throat as he attempted to digest what he was seeing.

 

_Makoto slammed Takeru against the wall, arms caging the smaller male in. Lust clouded Makoto’s vision and all he could think was how fast he could get his aching cock into the tight heat of Takeru’s ass._

 

_“M-m-makoto?” whimpered Takeru, nearly crying out as Makoto’s teeth bit into his neck._

 

_“Takeru. I don’t want to be just bros anymore” growled Makoto. His hands ripped Takeru’s hoodie-thing off, his shirt quickly following. Takeru cried out as Makoto kissed down his neck before sucking a bubblegum pink nipple into his wet mouth._

_“Me neither” moaned Takeru. “Just take me Makoto!”_

 

_Makoto did as asked and fucked Takeru so hard and so good that Takeru passed out and when he woke up, they fucked some more._

 

“MY EYES!” yelled Takeru. He rolled on the floor, attempting to stop the images that were flooding his eyes. “Who wrote this!”

 

Kanon scrolled down to the comments while Akari tried to get Takeru to calm down and get his breathing back in order.

 

“There’s a second part!” squealed Kanon. Takeru wailed in shame as Kanon started reading the second half out loud.

 

_Takeru bounced up and down on Alain’s cock, moaning like the sweetest creature that Alain had ever had the pleasure of hearing._

 

_“Yes Takeru, such a good boy” crooned Alain as his hands stroked Takeru’s dick._

 

_“I’m your good boy” panted Takeru, a sharp cry rising from his throat as Alain suddenly flipped their positions and worked Takeru onto his hands and knees._

 

_“Who’s daddy’s little slut?” hissed Alain, teeth sinking into Takeru’s shoulder._

 

_“I am! I’m daddy’s little slut” cried Takeru. His dick was hard and he was leaking all over the sheets. He needed to come soon or else he would die._

 

_“Mine and mine only!” growled Alain. One final hard thrust and Takeru came all over the sheets and his body. He was sobbing from how good it felt and the feeling of Alain’s hot seed splashing in him was the cherry on top._

 

Takeru was wailing at this point, face red and hands pulling his hair out.

 

“Wow, the author really knows their stuff” commented Akari. She glanced down at the comments.

 

cantwaittobeking: OMG I knew makoto and takeru were way more than bros

 

videogamesaremylife: totally agree. had to jump on this ship like everybody else

 

visioninwhite: you guys do know that takeru marries chloe and they have kid…right?

 

videogamesaremylife: dont like then dont read

 

visioninwhite: sougo and i sleep in the same bed. he’s got the tablet out and keeps reading it outloud

 

dancingqueen: takeru’s probably gonna be pissed to find out emu wrote this

 

Akari read the last comment out loud and Takeru paused his freakout to let the name register.

 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE EMU WOULD DO THIS TO ME!”

 

“Well, …you did write that one dirty fanfic about him being a hoe” pointed out Akari.

 

“It was a prank” whined Takeru.

 

“Don’t feel too bad. At least it’s not as bad as _A Lost Love_. The ending totally sucked” said Kanon.

 

“Yeah, it did. Did the author really have to make Sento and Banjou fling themselves off the roof of the cafe because no one was willing to accept their undying love for each other’s dicks?” asked Akari.

 

“Why are guys into this!” asked Takeru, praying that Makoto nor Alain would suddenly enter the temple.

 

“Because no one writes fanfics about us,” said Kanon and Akari in unison. Takeru frowned…then stood up.

 

“I think I know how to change that.”

 

He ran off and Kanon and Akari just blinked at each other.

 

“I wonder what he meant by that?” asked Kanon. Akari waved a hand.

 

“Never mind that. Let’s find a new one to read.”


	5. kouta gets some action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumor has it. Kouta is gay for a tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having way too much fun writing this.

Kouta and his friends were enjoying a nice day at the park when a high-pitched scream sent everyone into a panic. Kouta whipped his head around to find the source of the noise just as a very distressed-looking Peco came tearing into the area, holding onto a tablet with fear written in his eyes.

 

“Kouta!” wailed Peco. He wagged a finger at Kouta’s confused face. “How could you do Mai so dirty like this!”

 

Kouta froze. He had no clue what Peco was talking about and neither did anyone else.

 

“Peco. What are you talking about?” asked Mai, voice calm and even. Peco shook his head and handed her the tablet. She started to read to everyone else.

_Kouta’s knees shook as Kaito walked by. You couldn’t blame him. Kaito was the hottest and most popular boy in the entire school and Kouta had fallen for him the moment that Kaito had passed by him in the halls. There was just something about his smooth skin, sharp jawline and that beautiful red and black jacket that seemed to swirl around his long legs with every step that set Kouta’s heart ablaze._

 

_“Kouta?” asked Kaito, aware of his effect on the boy._

 

_“Y-y-yes,” said Kouta, leaning against the wall in fear that he might melt if Kaito came any closer._

 

_Kaito leaned in, cupping Kouta’s face with one hand. A soft moan passed Kouta’s lips as Kaito blew warm air over his ear._

 

_“You’re mine. Right?” asked Kaito, already knowing the answer. He had Kouta wrapped around his little finger and used it to his advantage._

 

_“Only yours” whispered Kouta, breath catching in his throat as Kaito’s fingers danced over his belt._

 

_“Then turn around, bend over, and let me take what’s mine” hissed Kaito._

 

_Kouta scrambled to do as told, nearly crying out at as Kaito’s talented fingers entered him._

 

The whole group was silent. Kouta was bright red, looking ready to combust right then and there. 

 

“Kouta you dirty whore,” said Micchy. Mai slapped the back of his head.

 

“Wow, Kaito didn’t know you had the hots for an orange” commented Zack. Kaito gave him the middle finger.

 

“Who would write something like this?” asked Mai, curious as to why people seemed to think that Kouta and Kaito had a thing for each other. She was pretty sure that the end of their show involved Kaito turning into a tree and her and Kouta moving to their own planet.

 

“Does this confirm that Kouta is indeed Kaito’s bitch?” asked Zack.

 

“Hell no. I’m no one’s bitch” said Kouta. He was an independent god of a mysterious planet who didn’t need no man. 

 

“Except mine,” said Mai. Kouta wasn’t going to fight her. It was kinda true.

 

“We should find out who wrote this. Give them a taste of their own medicine. Peco’s scared for life now” said Kaito. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

 

“But who could write such a thing?” asked Rat.

 

“I bet it was that Drive guy,” said Micchy.

 

“No way. It probably that Mach dude. He’s a real troublemaker” argued Kaito.

 

“Do you think it could’ve been Wizard?” asked Mai.

 

“Haruto can be a troll but he’s isn’t that much of a troll,” said Kouta.

 

“Oh really? Then why is the author’s name ilovesugardoughnuts?” asked Zack.

 

“That could be anyone!” said Kouta.

 

“But Haruto is the only one who likes sugar doughnuts” pointed out Mai.

 

“He wouldn’t do a such a thing,” said Kouta.

 

“Bet,” said Kaito. He made everyone look at the comments.

 

 

mayogoesoneverything: i knew you were kouta/kaito shipper!

 

ilovesugardoughnuts: they make a hot couple

 

teaandlace: haruto…you were drunk when you wrote this weren’t you?

 

ilovesugardoughnuts: maybe. but you cant deny that they are super gay for each other

 

teaandlace: I guess you’re kinda right on that.

 

“I AM NOT GAY FOR KAITO! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND” screeched Kouta.

 

“Mai is more like your wife. Why haven’t you guy gotten married yet?” asked Rica.

 

“We’re working on it” replied Mai.

 

“Kouta is gay for a tree confirmed” teased Zack.

 

“You guys suck” whined Kouta.

 

“Yeah, but we don’t swallow like you do” added Micchy. 

 

Kouta growled and grabbed the tablet. Haruto was about to learn what it felt like to be written about in a dirty manner. No one was gonna to stop him.


	6. haruto earns an admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruto can't even right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wizard babies have finally appeared!

There were many things Haurto loved about the morning. He liked coming down to the living room and seeing Koyomi making a fresh pot of tea, he liked hearing the birds chirping outside and seeing a swarm of girls screaming his name….what?

 

Haruto poked his head out the door and nearly lost his hearing at the loud screams of the girls.

 

“TAKE YOUR PANTS OFF!”

 

“MARRY ME!”

 

“WHY WON’T YOU AND NITOH FUCK ALREADY!”

 

Haruto slammed the door shut and locked it.He may have been a Kamen Rider but nothing could ever prepare him to face the true horror that was fangirls and their devotion to their ships.

 

“How are you so calm?” asked Haruto as Koyomi carefully poured him a cup of tea. She paused her movement and thought for a moment.

 

“I suppose it is because I am well aware that those fangirls probably won’t ever get to be with you the way I am. I’m the lucky one here” explained Koyomi. Haruto smiled brightly at here. Leave it to his lovely Koyomi to make a bad situation into something better.

 

“Although, the newest fanfic on AO3 may beg to differ.” Haruto froze. He knew the danger that was AO3 or anything site like it. It was where fans could unleash their inner fantasies about characters and shows they were in love with and it could get wild. 

 

“What makes you say that?” asked Haruto, already regretting the question as Koyomi pulled something up on her phone and handed it to him. Haruto took a deep breath as started to read.

 

_Lace and Leather by orangeboi_

 

_Notes: Haruto and Nitoh are so in love with each other and I just had to show my support for them. Koyomi who?_

 

Haruto suddenly felt the urge to find this orangeboi and kick their ass.

 

_Haruto was in love Nitoh and Nitoh was in love with Haruto. They couldn’t help it. Every time Nitoh saw Haruto wearing those leather pants, he simply had to bend Haurto over the nearest object and fuck him like his life depended on it. One day, they did it nonstop for six hours._

 

_One day, Nitoh came home to find Haruto laying on the couch in nothing but his leather pants a lacy, black crop top that did nothing to hide the hard nipples and smooth skin. Nitoh was at a lost for words as Haurto held up a sugar doughnut and proceeded to take a bite. Sugar-dusted Haruto's fingers and he took great pleasure in licking the sugar off in a very sexual manner._

 

_Nitoh’s clothes were off in a second, cock hard and leaking. Haruto finished his doughnut and gave Nitoh a coy look._

 

_“Mmm, I’m still hungry,” said Haruto eyeing Nitoh’s dick._

 

_“It’s all yours. Come to daddy” replied Nitoh. Haruto was on his knees, greedily sucking and slurping._

 

Haruto stopped reading, face feeling like someone had shoved it into a fire. He couldn’t believe this, he didn’t want to believe this but the writing was there.

 

“Why can’t people write normal fanfics!” whined Haruto. Koyomi patted his head.

 

“I sort of wish there were a few of us instead of you and another male character but each to their own,” said Koyomi. “Also, orangeboi is Kouta. He’s pissed that you made him gay for a tree.”

 

Haruto pouted some more. He hadn’t meant for the fic to be taken seriously and besides, Kouta and Kaito totally had sexual tension between them in the show! At least, that was what Haruto thought.

 

“I hope Nitoh never finds out,” said Haruto. Koyomi gave him a nervous smile.

 

“Ah, it’s a bit too late. He, um, he already knows and I think he sort of….approves?”

 

Suddnely, Nitoh burst through the door with a sign that said HARUTO AND NITOH = FOREVER.

 

Haruto screamed. 


	7. takeru strikes again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru is a troll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey want to write a romance novel plot with Gou and Chase as the main characters.

Laughing quietly to himself, Takeru hit post on his latest story. After Emu found out and post his story about Takeru having a threesome with Makoto and Alain (Chloe was never going to let him live that down and either were Kanon or Akari), Takeru decided to aim his fanfiction skills at someone else. Someone that no one would expect. As thunder sounded overheard, Takeru laughed like a maniac.

 

“Shut up Takeru! I’m trying to get laid here!” yelled Makoto. 

 

“Who would want to do the dirty with you!” yelled back Takeru. He wasn’t expecting a familiar female voice to yell back.

 

“I would!” came Akari’s voice. 

 

“BUT WHY!” screamed Takeru, trying to shake those images out of his head.

 

“I’m on my period, I’m horny as hell right now, and Makoto said he didn’t care” was Akari’s explanation. Takeru cursed his life.

 

Elsewhere, Gou was chilling in his apartment after spending the afternoon watching over Eiji who had just learned how to walk and was getting all over the place. His phone dinged with a text.

 

Glancing over at it, he saw that it was a text from Chase telling him to follow a link he sent.

 

Gou clicked the link and found himself at a website. The title of the story was _A Romantic Escape_.

 

“What the hell Chase?” muttered Gou as he started reading. 

 

_Gou was awakened by knocking on his window. Opening it, the fair maiden let out a gasp. It was none other than the feared bandit Chase!_

 

_“Oh please Chase! Don’t kidnap me! I’m still a virgin!” cried Gou. Chase smirked and yanked Gou into his arms._

 

_“Your tears won’t sway me, little boy! Tonight you shall be mine!”_

 

_Chase raced across the rooftops carrying a half-sobbing Gou in his arms before dumping them both into a pile of hay in some random barn._

 

_“Oh please Chase! Say your price and let me be!” pleaded Gou. Chased laughed and cupped Gou’s tear-stained face in his hands._

 

_“My price is….your virginity!”_

 

Gou stopped reading, feeling his eyebrow twitch. He felt the need to go dunk his head in a tub of holy water and have some monk perform healing chants on him. He couldn’t believe what he just read. Vomit rose in the back of his throat and Gou knew he needed to seek some revenge on whoever wrote it.


	8. gentarou doesn't know what to think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kamen rider clubs read a story and lose their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourze babes!

There were some things that Gentarou couldn’t wrap his head around and a story about him having a secret love affair with Kengo was one of them. It was Tomoko who had first stumbled upon the story and had almost started choking on her natto when she read it. Ryusei had jumped to her aid and gently thumped her on the back while staring at the screen of her tablet.

 

“What the…” mumbled Ryusei, eyes widening at the content. Yuki bounded over and peeked over his shoulder. 

 

“WHAT IS THIS!” screeched Yuki a second later. She grabbed the tablet and gave it to Gentarou with shaking fingers.

 

“Someone wrote a story me and Kengo!” cheered Gentarou. He was happy that people knew who he and his were.

 

“You shouldn’t be too excited” muttered Tomoko. JK looked over Gentarou’s shoulder and snorted with laughter.

 

_The Secret Lover by cantfindmypantsu_

 

_Gentarou knew it was wrong but he couldn’t stop himself. It was just, Kengo was everything he had dreamed of and more. The way his brown hair would fall over his dreamy eyes. How his uniform always fit his frame so perfectly. Gentarou fell in love at first sight but never in his wildest dreams did he think Kengo shared his feelings._

 

_Yet here they were, making wild passionate love on the floor of Kengo’s apartment. It was so hot and everything Gentarou wanted._

 

_He and Kengo were meant to be._

 

Gentarou stopped reading, confusion taking over his face. He didn’t know how to react.

 

“Um…I don’t know to feel about this” said Gentarou. He would have never pictured himself with Kengo in a romantic relationship. They were best friends but Gentarou was pretty sure that Kengo had a tiny crush on Yuki.

 

“Fangirls are wild these days” commented JK.

 

“I’m more interested in who this cantfindmypantsu person is,” said Ryusei.

 

“I bet they’re a pervert,” said Miu, looking over the story with a frown.

 

The entire club agreed with her.


	9. philip tries his best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip wants to prove that he and Shoutarou are just friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philip my sweet little boi

Philip was giggling like a school girl as he added another story to the library. He was curious as to why people seemed to believe that he had a romantic interest towards Shoutarou and after reading a couple of innocent (and not so innocent) stories, he came to the conclusion that fans shipped them simply because of their interactions.

 

But why? Isn’t it normal to look out for each other and be upset when the other goes away? Shoutarou was more like family than anything else.

 

“Perhaps I should write my own” mused Philip. He set off. A few hours later, his story already had many hits and comments although they weren’t what Philip was expecting.

 

_Till Forever Ends by googleaintgotnothingonme_

 

_Philip and Shoutarou were pretty much like brothers. They’ve been through so much and Philip could not picture anyone else he wanted by his side as a family member. No matter what, Philip was certain that Shoutarou would always be by his side._

 

Most of the comments went something like this.

 

‘OMG, I SHIP IT!’

 

‘Philip and Shoutarou FTW’

 

‘Romeo and Juliet who? I only know Philip and Shoutarou’

 

‘They’re so gay for each other and I am living for it!’

 

Philip was confused. He was certain that his story would prove that he wasn’t in love with Shoutarou. Laying his head on his desk, he decided that perhaps he ought to let the fans be. They seemed to be happy and Philip liked bringing happiness to others.

 

(But it would be nice to not see a story about Shoutarou and him fucking like wild rabbits.)


	10. tsukasa explains all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back(back again), Tsukasa's back,(tell a friend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for enjoying this utter crack-story with me! The comments made my day and perhaps I'll do another one...maybe featuring the girls?

The room was tense. Tenser than ever before. Seated around a long table, the riders each glared at each other. One wrong move and it would be off to the hospital for one of them. 

 

Sento was glaring at Sougo, still refusing to forgive the baby rider for writing that horrible fanfic about him and Banjou. Likewise, Sougo was pouting because he couldn’t believe that Sento would write him out to be a slut. Sougo was a virgin for crying out loud!

 

Emu looked ready to pounce on Takeru. How could that orange coconut head kid make him, a doctor, look like a hoe! And publish it out on the web for everyone to see! Gou was also pissed at Takeru. He was NOT gay for Chase! At least, he was what he said when anybody asked. It was a good thing Shinnosuke had tagged along to keep a leash on Gou or else Takeru would’ve been a puddle of flesh by now.

 

Takeru sat with crossed arms and a frown. Takeru knew there were many things he got himself involved in but having a threesome with the two other guys he considered close friends was not one of them and how dare that Emu has the nerve to suggest something like that!

 

Kouta had his hands curled into fists, eyeing Haruto like he was an orange and Kouta was about to go Fruit Ninja on him. Haruto glared back Kouta, not wanting to even believe that this so-called space god made a dirty fanfic about him. Haruto was sure he was never going to be able to look at sugar doughnuts the same way.

 

Eiji was all smiles despite Gentarou begging him to delete the fanfic.

 

“But it made so many fans happy! Shouldn’t you be happy?” asked Eiji. Gentarou shook his head.

 

“But it makes me uncomfortable to think people believe I do those things with Kengo!” replied Gentarou. He buried his face in his arms and Eiji patted his head.

 

“I’ve learned long ago that fangirls are unstoppable. You should see the ones about me and Anhk. They’re super explicit. Hina had to wash her eyes with holy water.”

 

Philip nodded in agreement. Shoutarou nearly combusted on the spot after Philip showed him the fanfics that people wrote about them. It was funny to see his partner rolling all over the agency’s floor while wailing that life wasn’t fair and why must he be tortured by fanfics that declared he was in love with Philip?

 

The doors flew open and one Tsukasa came strolling in, shades perched on the top his head as he stared at each other riders. 

 

“So you’ve discovered the fanfics?” asked Tsukasa. The result was a bunch of screaming and curse words and everyone shouting. Tsukasa just nodded his head and waited for things to calm down.

 

“It’s not all bad. At least your leading ladies are cool with it” reasoned Tsukasa. Everyone glared at him.

 

“Misora is now convinced I had raging boners for Banjou throughout our series and the movies!” said Sento. He sighed. There went his chance of getting her to go on a date with him.

 

“Tsukuyomi doesn’t care. I think she had feelings for Geiz” said Sougo sadly. He hung his head and everyone felt a little bad for him, except Takeru and Gou.

 

“Poppy’s still a little annoyed with me but I think I know how to prove that to her that I’m not a hoe,” said Emu.

 

“You’re going to take her for an evening ride on your motorcycle?” asked Tsukasa. Everyone gave him a weird look and he shrugged. That was what he and Natsumi usually did.

 

“No. I’m going to do…other things” said Emu, turning red. The room whistled. “Not those types of things! You guys are seriously a bunch of perverts.”

 

“Mai thinks it’s the funniest thing ever. She won’t stop teasing me about my ‘undying love for a tree’” whined Kouta. 

 

“Chloe’s my girlfriend and Makoto is technically her brother….which means EMU WROTE A STORY ABOUT ME HAVING A THREESOME THAT INCLUDED MY GIRLFRIEND’S BROTHER!” 

 

Takeru passed out on the floor and everyone just left him there. They would figure out what to do with him later.

 

“You guys do realize that you brought this on yourselves…right?” said Tsukasa. Everyone glared at him and Tsukasa sighed. “Think about it. Each and every one of you is pretty boys with clear skin and soft features…well…may not Officer Tomari over there, but it’s pretty true for the rest. The other riders in your series are also pretty handsome. You all had scenes with them. In the world of fangirls, confrontations equal sexual tension which equals ‘OMG they’re so gay for each and must fuck like cats in heat’ and that is why sites like AO3 were created.”

 

Everyone sat in their chairs for a moment to let that sink in.

 

“What about you? Aren’t you grossed out by it?” asked Shoutarou. Tsukasa smirked and shook his head.

 

“Nope! In fact, I encourage it. At least it means we’re popular. Who cares if you’re being paired with another guy? Love is love!”

 

“But none of us are in love with the other males of our show” pointed out Sougo. He paused. “Well…I think Gou might be the exception.”

 

Gou muttered something about how he was not bisexual and Shinnosuke shook his head. 

 

“If that’s so, then why did you all write dirty fics about each other?” questioned Tsukasa.

 

“IT WAS A PRANK” came the reply in unison. Tsukasa laughed and stared each of them down.

 

“You guys are seriously hopeless. If it bothers you all so much, then just delete the damn things and go on your way.”

 

A pause…and then everyone turned to face Tsukasa.

 

“You mean…we’ve could have just hacked into each other’s accounts and deleted them?” asked Gou.

 

“And you didn’t tell any of this to us beforehand?” added Sento.

 

Tsukasa slipped his shades on over his eyes. “This was something you guys needed to figure out on your own. Tsukasa out!”

 

He disappeared in a puff of white smoke and the room went silent. Takeru woke confused as to why everyone was demanding the password to each other’s accounts.

 

“GIVE ME THE PASSWORD DAMN IT!”

 

“NO! I POURED MY BLOOD AND SWEAT INTO _A LOST LOVE_! DO YOU SEE HOW MANY HITS IT HAS!”

 

“I AM NOT A HOE TAKERU! GIVE ME YOUR PASSWORD!”

 

“CHASE IS PRETTY GOOD-LOOKING BUT IM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM”

 

“HELL YEAH, YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH CHASE. THE DRAMA CD PROVED IT!”

 

“NITOH AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS!”

 

“THAT’S NOT WHAT THE FANFICS SAY!”

 

“I STILL CAN’T FIND MY PANTSU!”

 


End file.
